King Boo
King Boo is the leader of the Boos and the main antagonist of the Luigi's Mansion series, and is the arch-enemy of Luigi. He is also an ally of Bowser, who has aided him in his various schemes. He is more than capable of devising and enacting villainous plans by himself, including his capture and imprisonment of Mario. Although not the biggest Boo, King Boo has abilities that far surpass that of the average ghost and he wields a number of impressive magical abilities, including the ability to materialize objects. King Boo's magical power is directly proportional to the number of Boos in his vicinity. Physical appearanceedit King Boo's appearance has changed throughout his video game history. In his debut appearance in Luigi's Mansion, King Boo has dark red eyes, a blue tongue, two vampire-like fangs, a purplish complexion, and a ruby crown. In recent appearances, he resembles a white Boo with a golden, five-pointed crown, though he is noticeably larger. As well, the crown has a blue jewel on the front and four red jewels around the sides in every game except Mario Super Sluggers. He first appeared in this form in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, and it remains his current appearance to this day. However, his appearance in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon shows him with his original appearance, although he retains a full row of four teeth. He also has his eyes surrounded by a black shadow and has a more purple mouth and tongue, as well as his crown having a purple jewel. Personalityedit King Boo is shown to have a deep hatred for the Mario Bros., especially Luigi after he defeats him in Luigi's Mansion. He says that he fears nothing except the Poltergust 3000, although in Super Mario 64 DS he admits that Wario's face scares him, rendering the previous statement a generalization. Also, in Mario Super Sluggers, King Boo says that he finds little Boos cute and says that he actually considers his Boo minions his friends and cares for them. This is shown in Luigi's Mansion where he goes after Boolossus after he is captured by Professor E. Gadd. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, he says that he is unbeatable at the Alpine Skiing events, though this is proven false when the player beats him. Bowser would sometimes call upon him to aid him in his plans showing that the two of them are allies. He doesn't seem to care for ghosts that aren't Boos, however he will use them in his plans as tools rather than subjects. After breaking out of the portrait he was placed in at the end of Luigi's Mansion he displays a complete disregard for anything that interferes with his revenge and displays several sociopathic traits including a disregard for others well being and at one point nearly causes the Mario verse to collapse. King Boo also loves to scare and toy with his opponents. Despite King Boo's huge size he will still cover his face in fear when looked at much like a normal Boo showing that he still has a shy nature like his minions, however also like a normal Boo he will attack when his foes back is turned. Also, in both Luigi's Mansion games he traps Mario in a painting as well as Toads and various other objects, Professor E Gadd also comments on how King Boo redecorated the Treacherous Mansion to make it scarier. He also goes into fits of rage when his plans don't go the way he wants. Although King Boo is much larger than regular Boos, he is not the largest of the Boos. However, even gigantic Boos like Boolossus follow his leadership despite their superior size. Lastly, King Boo has a distinct cackle, which is significantly lower in pitch than other Boos. Powers and abilitiesedit Besides possessing the abilities of other Boos, including the ability to teleport, King Boo has a numerous amount of other powers. Notably in Luigi's Mansion, King Boo's power increases when he is in the presence of other Boos. For example, King Boo has the power to blow Luigi to the Foyer when enough Boos are in the mansion. King Boo also has the power to materialize things, including pulling a highly detailed mansion out of the ghost dimension and creating lifelike paranormal replicas of some of Mario's enemies. He has shown the ability to create Boos or dimensions to battle in and even bubbles and blue fire, which he spits out of his mouth. King Boo is also shown to be able to regenerate from his crown in Super Princess Peach. In Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, King Boo exhibits new abilities such as being able to open Paranormal Portals (which lead to the ghost dimension), create traps such as sand patches, electrify the terrain to shock Luigi, and teach Boos how to create Spirit Balls. His new crown can also shoot an ectoplasmic laser that can shatter the Dark Moon or trap Toads within paintings. King Boo can create illusions, hence his title "The Master of Illusions." His power is also no longer reliant on the presence of other Boos, although it is stronger when there are other Boos in the vicinity. King Boo appears with a rather high power stat in many of his spin-off appearances. This is most noticeable in the Mario Baseball series, where he is able to hit home runs with relative ease. His great strength is also shown in Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon as he summons spike balls and makes them fall down, even the larger ones, simply by slamming the platform. King Boo also appears to be a good Alpine Skier, as he states that he is exceptional at that event, though this remains questionable due to his lack of skis (or legs for that manner). Boo leadershipedit Although he commands a large band of Boos, not all Boos call King Boo their leader, with some Boos working directly for Bowser, and many others living peacefully with the other denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom, either independently or as part of a small band of Boos led by Lady Bow. Relationshipsedit King Boo initially viewed Mario as his main threat, however after his defeat at Luigi's hands during Luigi's Mansion, Luigi has become King Boo's arch-nemesis. Parallels are often drawn between Luigi and King Boo's relationship and Mario and Bowser's. King Boo also hates Professor E. Gadd for his ghost-capturing work, even stating that the only thing that scared him was E. Gadd's invention, the Poltergust 3000. In Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon, King Boo reveals a desire to get revenge on E. Gadd as well as Luigi, by trapping the scientist within a portrait of his own. King Boo has been shown to work with Bowser on numerous occasions, including Super Mario 64 DS, Mario Party 9 and Super Princess Peach. He also used a Bowser decoy and the two shared a portrait after King Boo's defeat in Luigi's Mansion. Despite their apparent alliance, the two share neutral chemistry in Mario Superstar Baseball and Mario Super Sluggers, with King Boo appearing on Wario's team, rather than Bowser's. King Boo has also been paired up with Petey Piranha as in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, with the two sharing chemistry in the Baseball games, although their relationship has never been fully explored. DMW-KingBoo.png marvel_vs_capcom_3__king_boo_by_kingoffiction-d8omzcz.png|King boo from Luigi Mansion Hello Yoshi Halloween subcribe.png|Hello Yoshi and the Halloween villains debut: King boo (true form) and Violet KIng Boo true form.png|King boo DX MKT_Artwork_KingBooLuigisMansion.png Hello Yoshi in Bowser and his gang.png Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Kings Category:Imortal cahacters Category:Imortal caharcters Category:Villans Category:Elderly Category:Monsters Category:White characters